More Than it Appears
by Sugar Orion
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are caught in a conspiracy, but who is it against?


"More Then it Appears." 

By: Zenna 

*Authors Note* 

Bla bla bla.... Since the Christmas season is upon us, I offer George Lucus, to give me Obi-Wan Kenobi, in exchange for his gift, of fruitcake. Even if this idea doesn't work, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and any others mentioned are his, the rest are mine. Please feel free to review, flame, compliment (gasp!), by sending me 'mail. If I get feedback from this, I might write part two. If not, meh... 

Part One 

"He has denounced the Jedi in the past, refused help before, and now he pleads it of us? This is crazy, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan Kenobi announced in protest of the mission he and his master was about to embark on. Qui-Gon knew his apprentice had strong suspicions of the mission, and wasn't afraid to speak them, but he was prepared for this argument. 

"We cannot refuse him as he has done us. Our personal opinions do not matter. No matter what or who they are about. You and I may not agree with what we are doing, but we have been asked to help. We must do so, or else we go against what we have based our lives on." Qui-Gon Jinn stated as he monitored Obi-Wan's piloting. Obi-Wan sat at the pilots seat of the star fighter, Qui-Gon in the copilots seat. The two's course was set for the planet Derat, a whose ruler had sent the request for help. 

Obi-Wan's attention went back to the controls, as he took a deep breath, trying to figure out what was about to occur. The Derat leader had asked for help after his daughter had been kidnapped, but remained on planet. This would have been some what of a mediocre request, some what of an easy assignment, unfortunately this leader had made it his business to blame the Jedi for a lot of the problem's in the past, and mock their lifestyle. It was said by some that he hated the Jedi, and it baffled them when he sent the plea. 

"Do you see this as a trap as well?" Obi-Wan asked, as he made a final adjustment. They would arrive soon, and then the real fun would start. 

Qui-Gon nodded. "The council told us to be weary, but not so much as it is downright obvious. This would be easy, if it weren't for all the bad ties he's made with the council. They only agreed because of how he acted, it was like he was pained during his plea. That made it seem quite legitimate." 

"Still..." Obi-Wan trailed off, he sighed. "When we first arrive, what is our course of action? I want to get my mind off this." 

"A good idea," Qui-Gon allowed a smile, "We are landing in the central city of Feion, where we will meet with the rescue teams which have been assembled by The Despised one. Then we will get the remainder of the inforation required to find is daughter." 

"Despised one?" Obi-Wan remarked with a grin. "Master, I don't think a nickname will warm me to him." 

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Better a colorful nickname then a vengeful insult." 

Obi-Wan smiled. "He does appear well dispised on his planet. He is only in control because of blood ties, if his planet were a democracy he'd be working in the sewers rather then in the head offices." 

"Let us not rule out the fact that he has a family, Obi-Wan. He is vulnerable. His adversaries knew this, and that's why they took his daughter. He cares for her, and without her would be to him like working threw a sewer to get to her." Qui-Gon advised, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Even the most hated people had a weak spot some one could capitalize on. 

"What about his other child, the male?" Obi-Wan, now twenty, wasn't about to go calling anyone a boy. "I know he has two children." 

"He is your age Obi-Wan, and as cunning as his father. The daughter has been stolen, and his father weakened. The heir looks ready to take over while his father worries about his only girl. That's another thing that seems... elusive to me. The son is running the planet, and looks to steal it under his father's nose." 

Obi-Wan gave it a moment of thought, "Do you think he's behind his own sister's kidnapping?" 

Qui-Gon nodded. "It seems obvious, but may be too obvious. Don't always trust the answer that seems placed before you, for it is not always the right one." Qui-Gon added a bit of advice on the tail end of his opinion. 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan checked on the final readout of the engines, before preparing for the descent down to the planet. "But what if the obvious is correct, what if this is all being placed right into the son's hands? If he is as shrewd as his father then the possibility is there." 

"It bothers me too, Padawan. The future is elusive, and the Force is as well. The answer to this problem seems to follow a similar course. We have to be prepared for anything though. Betrayal could come from any corner." Qui-Gon activated a communications console. "I will alert him to our arrival, and tell him to be prepared." 

"Should we tell him about what we think, Master, of his son and how he may be a part of this?" Obi-Wan eased on the thrust as the planet started to consume the foreword window of the ship. It was a swirl of blue, green, and white that seemed peaceful. Little did the surface show of how the politics of the planet was. The people were unhappy with most things, but they were becoming sympathetic to their leaders family ties. 

Obi-Wan smiled. The people appeared to hate the next generation more then the present. The son's leadership didn't appear wanted, or needed. They may be angry with their leader, but they could live with their present one. The newer model was something strange, and didn't have a well forged hatred with the people. They hated him because they didn't know him, or care to. 

"Grinning at something in particular?" Qui-Gon asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, still smiling. "I'm just thinking of how much this seems like a set up, and it makes me laugh." 

"It is laughable, how we are probably walking into a trap. We are like animals being lead to slaughter." Qui-Gon added the comparison, causing Obi-Wan to reverse his expression to a frown. 

"Please, no slaughter analogies," Obi-Wan went back to a small smirk. "That is the last thing I want to be thinking about when this begins." 

The console started to blink in reply. "It has begun, Padawan. Keep your focus, and your wits. Be mindful of every player's actions, or else we'll end up on the cutting room floor." 

Obi-Wan's reply was cut short by Qui-Gon excepting the message. Instead he looked back to the front of the ship, away from the screen. He didn't care to see the conversation, only listen as an observer. If he got into it he would be sure to say the wrong thing. 

The image danced into the screen with a flash of color to reveal the Jedi hater. His eyes were a deep brown, full of contempt as he laid his eyes on Qui-Gon, yet as underlying pain sat in them as well. His hair a graying black that was starting to show signs of thinning. A long, roundly tipped, nose sat at the center of his sour face. His lips a perfect frown brought out the prominent split in his chin. He looked like some one who had never smiled, and would only do so at the sight of a vanquished enemy. 

His firm lips opened to a forced greeting. "I assume you are the Jedi I sent for?" 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I am Qui-G..." 

His introduction was cut short. "Listen, it really doesn't matter what your name is, just as long as you get down here. I am on my knees, and the last thing I need is mindless introductions. Hurry, before I get tired of your face." 

The transmission ended just as soon as it had begun, a click of a button. Qui-Gon looked stunned at the bluntness he should have anticipated. The man was one of strong hatred towards the Jedi, for reasons no one quite knew. It was clear now how much it pained him to put a call through to them. 

"Rude, isn't he?" Obi-Wan commented, as the ship began to glide through the upper atmosphere. 

"He is much more then rude Obi-Wan. He is an...." Qui-Gon stopped, a smile crossed his face. "A colorful word I could use to describe him." 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Master, you need not say more." 

The ship moved with grace and expertise as it came down in the courtyard. The area had been cleared for landings, and looked frequently used. Obi-Wan had been studying the city as he came down. The buildings were a structural marvel, each a combination of metal and stone architecture. The alloy was one that Obi-Wan couldn't recognize clearly from the air, but would surely on the ground. It formed door and building frames, and weeved in and out of intricate patterns along the structures. The city looked clean and organized, not at all how Obi-Wan expected. 

As the two Jedi strode down the ramp, they met with three figures that came closer as the two descended. Obi-Wan, through some side glances, had formed a mental description of the planet's leader. That was the central figure. The left hand figure was a younger visage of the leader, and Obi-Wan deemed him to be the son. The right hand was a woman, old yet looked resilient. 

Obi-Wan had found some information on the planet before he left, and learnt that the leader and his wife ruled the planet. The husband, even with the mass hatred towards him, was the one who did a lot the publicity, while the wife ran all of the business. It was a fare deal, as the wife hadn't seemed to have aged gracefully. 

The central figure eyed both Jedi, before speaking. "Jedi, I apologize for my bluntness earlier. I just wanted you here faster. Time is wasting, and it isn't in our favor to waste it." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Your concern is noted. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"You know me as Cive Cao, leader of this planet. This is my son Shae, and my wife Dyn." He and his wife exchanged glances, as if she was the one who had urged him to apologize and give proper introductions. "We are honored to have you here." 

"It is an honor to be here," Qui-Gon replied, "I was informed we would be meeting with a team who were aware of the situation, to fill us in on..." 

"We are the team." Shae cut in, his voice full of the same contempt as his father's earlier. He appeared to be quite rebellious, and ignored a look from his mother. "I know more then you, Jedi, and could probably best you in any situation presented." 

"Shae.." Cive warned his son. Shae only folded his arms and looked away. "He is correct, though, that we three are the team. I hope that we can learn to work together in my daughters best interests." 

"What is her name?" asked Obi-Wan. Cive was caught by surprise. He gave the younger Jedi a puzzled look, wondering why he wanted to know that insignificant detail. 

" Stef," he slowly replied. "Why do you need to know this?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't want to be referring to her as if she was an object. Stef will work, instead of 'your daughter'." 

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon for reassurance that he hadn't crossed any real line. Qui-Gon didn't appear impressed, but not angry. He looked back to Cive, whose face read like a book. Anger lines creased his face, and he looked redder. 

"Are you saying that I treat my daughter like an object?" He hissed. Obi-Wan wanted to take a step back, but held his ground in front of the considerably older man. 

"No, no sir. I was just asking her name. I gave you my honest answer when you asked why. I only am assuming that you like brutal honesty, not that you treat your daughter like an object." Obi-wan replied smoothly. He watched the expression on Cive's face grow redder, then die away. His eyes remained on him, but tore back to Qui-Gon. 

"You and I hold a similar bond, in that we are raising head strong boys, both not willing to take their elders advice," His eyes went back to his own son, then back to Qui-Gon. "I'll deal with mine, and you deal with yours." 

"Later though, we should proceed." Qui-Gon suggested. 

"I agree." Dyn spoke for the first time, and stepped out from her husbands shadow to stand at his side. He didn't need to look at her, but he let her speak. "Please follow us, we have a conference room set up. We may be the major players on the team, but there are more members of the government my husband has brought in, then was needed." 

Dyn turned and started away, her son and husband followed suit , as did the Jedi. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon held the same pace, and Obi-Wan moved to his masters side. Obi-Wan looked slightly angry with how he had been scolded, but was expecting to be drilled out by Qui-Gon. 

"I'm not angry with you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon spoke in a low voice, only healable to Obi-Wan. "You had all the right to know her name, and you gave your answer. We still have to learn how to communicate with these people." 

"Helping them will be hard, and working with them will be even harder." Obi-Wan studied the backs of their heads as he spoke. "The woman seems to be the only one not have a pre-inclination to us. She's actually likable." 

Qui-Gon smirked. "We do not yet know how they will act when we have real pressure set in. Maybe they will be able to tolerate us, and treat us fairly." 

"Or ring us out with unfair prejudice." Obi-Wan mumbled. Qui-Gon shared his opinion, but did not agree with it. They were being too closed minded about this. A life was at stake, and they were worried about their company. 

The courtyard lead to a series of high ceiling halls, with wide open windows. The architecture inside was as lovely as the outside. Well made, and well polished, the walls seemed like mirrors. A metal bar would crisscross the walls, in a pattern, with inscriptions on each. Some looked like pictures or shapes, while others looked like letters. The Deration alphabet could be inscribed on the walls, but Obi-Wan a wasn't about to ask anymore questions. Not with how his last one was dealt with. 

After a silent walk the remainder of the way, the five made it to their destination. A large room with a glass ceiling that let the sun shine down onto a table in the center of the area. Five people sat around the table, and all stood upon their entering. Obi-Wan could judge that two were his age, the rest were older then he yet younger then Cive. This council was not made up of his peers, Obi-Wan wondered. This was puzzling. 

"My associates." Cive motioned to them. "They do not need introductions. Time was wasted on yours. If names are needed, they'll tell you. Please, let's just get to work." 

A younger man, older then Obi-Wan stood. "I can agree with that." 

"Truh," Cive addressed him. "You have the most knowledge on this of us all. Please begin for our unenlightened guests." 

Obi-Wan found his seat, and the hidden insult, during the phrase. He looked to Qui-Gon, who waved it off with a roll of his blue eyes. Obi-Wan was uncomfortable, but he could make it through this. This only the slow start. He had hopes things would lighten up, and he could relax and feel welcomed by his associates. They had to blend together and be a team. They had to. 

"Stef was kidnapped one week ago today," Truh began. "We only received the demands two nights ago, and could only act then. We had nothing else to go upon. Her taker is a cult leader, calling himself Dunra. He has been threatening Cive's leadership for months now, but only in rallies and threw some meaningless vocal threats. A week ago, he put his words into actions. 

"After a major conference to address the drought of a portion of the lower hemisphere in that region, Stef was taken. She had accompanied her father to help with speeches, and some strategy. They have a close bond, and works in the offices like the rest of her family. She's a smart girl." 

"We need her back!" Cive interrupted. "Without her, we can barely..." 

Obi-Wan saw how Cive trailed off after jumping to his feet. Dyn, sitting near her husband, placed her hand on his. She looked up to him, and asked his to quiet. His brown eyes looked from her to the deathly quiet room. He sat down, but looked reluctant to do so. 

"Should I continue?" Truh asked, looking rather offended that he had been interrupted. The leader didn't look up, but nodded in reply. His eyes down, Cive sat in a slouch, looking troubled. 

"She was waiting for her father's return in the transport, when it started to move off without him. The cameras place inside the transport allowed us to watch the events, and know who committed the offense." Truh's hand went for a console on the table. A screen rose from it's center, and a holographic surveillance camera's display came up. Obi-Wan recognized some of the symbols from the walls in the top corner. 

The young Jed realized that the walls were the record system. Full of dates and events. Not a very y efficent way to store information, he concluded, but it could be nice decorations. He turned his attention back to the display, as the scene started to play out. 

The transports lavish interiors were displayed in a black and white tone. The camera was situated in the top right hand corner. A girl, just younger than Obi-Wan, sat in the opposite corner. Her eyes were glued out the window, to something not caught on camera. 

The vehicle started to move. "Hey, what about my dad?" 

A black barricade separated the driver from his passenger, and it rolled down. An off camera voice laughed, and the girl screamed. The vehicle sped off, and the camera faded to a static image. The holographic view closed, and dissapered back into the table. 

Obi-Wan studied all eyes at the table. The members of the council sat with a bit bottom lip, or some form of sorrow across their face. Cive and Dyn, had looked away. But Shae sat unmoved, the same sour look across his face. Something nagged at Obi-Wan. 

"Just recently we received the demands sent by Dunra," Truh began again, "and they are clear. He wants control of the planet, at any expense. He has demanded the paper work to take over office. We have completed it, and were prepared to deliver it. But there is one final stipulation." 

"And that is?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"He demanded they be delivered by the Jedi." 

"Us?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting up straighter in his seat. Truh nodded at him. Obi-Wan caught Cive's uncomfortably shifting his weight. 

Obi-Wan had a feeling that Cive didn't send for them for their help. They were not generally needed for this task, everything could have been taken care of by this team. But there was that stipulation, and that's why they were there. 

"We requested your help, and you must help us find her." Cive spoke, in a tone that matched his slouching position. 

"I thought we had to deliver the paper work. That was what you explained to us." Qui-Gon said, matching Obi-Wan's thoughts. That's what he thought. 

"It became more complicated. Cive couldn't wait, and went by himself to the location requested. When no one showed, we put in the call to the temple. We haven't received any word from Dunra, and we have hoped for the best. We need to find where she is being kept." Truh continued. From his knowledge, Obi-Wan presumed that he was the second in command, or at least a translator. 

"We know where Dunra's headquarters are," A woman stood next to Truh and started to speak. "But it is built to be impenetrable by some one without the proper knowledge of the building." 

"Mazes?" Qui-Gon's presumption was clarified with a nod from the woman. 

"I am Cya, head of a survey department, specially assigned to watch of Dunra and study his locations. He has an intricate number of labyrinths built throughout his headquarters, and we haven't been able to map them. But we know where Stef is being held." 

"I can guess it is threw the maze?" Qui-Gon quipped lightly. Obi-Wan smiled, and so did Cya. The mood had been lightened, and Obi-Wan found that only Cive, and possibly Shae, had the firm dislike towards them. Then again, he thought humorously, it looked like Shae hated everyone. 

"We will start out as soon as your ready, but time is of the essence. We know Dunra will try something. We fear for her life." Cya completed. Qui-Gon stood, and Obi-Wan followed suit. 

"Then we will set out now." 

"Wait." Cive waved a hand. "Please be aware that this is Stef's life, and we shouldn't act in unprepared haste. Are you certain you have all of the information you need?" 

Qui-Gon nodded, impatiencey already starting to build. "I know all I need, and just as you said with the names, what I don't know I will learn when I need to know it." 

"Well then," Dyn stood. "We should set out." 

Cive stood, and looked to his son. "Shae, I want you to stay and take care of any business that may need to be taken care of. I don't want my planet falling to doom while it is still under my rule." He looked back to Qui-Gon. "Dyn, Truh, Cya, myself and my security advisor are coming. Shae and his two advisors will remain." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan, I want you to stay here and monitor the situation." 

Cive's face drew to red. "Don't you trust my son?" 

"We may receive more demands, and Obi-Wan will remain to watch for that. We will keep in communication, and he will replay any new information he may receive. Him remaining has little to do with your son." Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon wasn't telling the entire truth. Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon didn't trust the young man. 

Cive didn't seem convinced but he had to put the distrust out of his mind. "Fine, fine. Whatever. I just want to get moving." 

He started away, down the halls, and disappeared around a corner. Dyn looked to Qui-Gon. "Please, he is troubled by this, it pains us all to have lost her. He wants her back, but he does not want your help. He needs it, so don't give him more reasons to push you away." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "I apologize, and applaud your efforts." 

She half smirked. "I have warned him to keep his cool, and not to be so paranoid." 

"I must speak to Obi-Wan in private, I will join you soon." Qui-Gon told her. She nodded in agreement, and turned to follow in her husbands tracks. The remaining members of the room followed suit, only slower. Soon the large room sat empty. 

"Watch him, Obi-Wan. He is not to be trusted. This seems to be a playing to his advantage too well. I still am weary of him, and his friends." Qui-Gon looked down the hall, trying to decipher where the others had gone in his head. Obi-Wan glanced the direction where Shae had disappeared. 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan nodded. "How often should I contact you?" 

"Whenever it is needed, Padawan." Qui-Gon finished, and turned to depart. 

"Good luck." Obi-Wan called, Qui-Gon turned his head back to face him. 

"To the both of us." 

Obi-Wan had been shown his room, and that was it. No real welcome, or tour. Nothing. That was to be expected. Shae seemed even more blunt then his father, and called up a servant once the others had left. The servant simply showed him a guest room, and left after saying dinner would be served in two hours. 

Obi-Wan studied his room. The intricate patterns of numbers and letters lined the walls here as well. He wanted to know more about the patterns, but decided it was an activity that didn't require immediate attention. He opened a window, and gazed out onto the courtyard, but was quick to go back inside his room. He wanted to learn of Shae's plans. 

He knew his way back to the meeting room, and found it in no time. Obi-Wan found Shae and the two young men sitting at the table. Shae now at the head position with his feet placed on the shiny stone surface. He turned his dark haired head to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. 

"You aren't needed. Go away." Shae said plainly. Obi-Wan caught the same feeling of unpleasantness from the other two. 

"I am curious to your activities while your father is gone. Have you run the planet before?" Obi-Wan tried to sound as friendly as possible. He didn't want to be liked, but well tolerated was all his goal was. 

Shae rolled his dark brown eyes. "Do you think my father is some sort of retard? Of course I've ran the place before. It's not hard. I've got ministers in every area, controlling things. All I do is approve things. Today's work was taken care of this morning, so everything is done. I'll start preparations for tomorrow in the evening..." he trailed off. "Wait, why do you want to know all this?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm just curious. May I sit down?" 

Shae exchanged glances with the other two sitting at the table. He looked back to Obi-Wan. "Sure, what the hey. Maybe you can tell us a little about being Jedi, or something." 

Obi-Wan pulled up a seat, and glanced over the two nameless beings that sat alongside him. "Could you introduce yourselves? It would be easier to communicate. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

A blond male sat up to speak. "We know that. I'm Dero. I grew up here at the Plaza, and cover some minor surveying duties. It's not much, but I don't really want any work." 

The second, a dark haired, laughed. "Shae is the only one here who really wants to work. We just do what he says." 

Obi-Wan smirked. "He doesn't look eager to start anything right now." 

The two laughed. Shae looked sour, then allowed a little grin. "I'll put things into motion later, after dinner. What do you do, Jedi? Hang around with old boots?" 

The metaphor baffled Obi-Wan for a moment, but he was quick to dismiss it. "No, that is not all I do. I'm training to be a Jedi Knight, right now I am just a learner under Qui-Gon. I have been since I was thirteen. It's been difficult training, but I've had some fun." 

"Some? Like what? I can't imagine something like what your assignment is right now is fun." Shae replied. He had lifted his feet off of the desk, and was sitting in an upright position. Obi-Wan could only shrug, and keep a smile on his face. 

"Maybe my denotation of fun is different then yours." 

"Try me, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "What do you mean?' 

"A game, stupid!" Dero laughed. "You Jedi have games don't you?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "What kind of game are you suggesting." 

Shae folded his hands in front of him, and smiled a smile that made Obi-Wan slightly nervous. It was an over confident smile. "It's just a game, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you'll pick up on it. Let's go to the courtyard, we've still got some time until dinner." 

Obi-Wan studied Shae, then nodded. "Sure. I'll play your game, and beat you too." 

Shae grinned his mischievous smile. "We'll see, won't we?" 

"I don't like the idea of traveling during daylight." Qui-Gon announced to Cya. Cya nodded, her hands still easing the controls of the lavish transport. It was a slender vehicle of it's own unique design. The interior had soft material for upholstery, and the same intricate metal markings on both sides of the doors. It looked expensive. 

"It will take some time to reach the fortress. We've got to travel to the outskirts of the city. It should be dusk by the time we reach it. Get comfortable, we've got a long ride." Cya kept her eyes forward as she spoke. Qui-Gon occupied the passenger seat, and the rest sat in the largely spaced back. The black separator sat down, and unused. 

"Enough talking," Cive ordered, his hand on his head. "I've got a headache, and intend to rest it off on the remainder of this ride. So everyone, let's sit quiet." 

Qui-Gon lifted both his eyebrows in a look of surprise. Cive was getting ruder every moment he spent with him, and they had only met hours early. Qui-Gon had some sympathy for him, he had lost what seems like one of his most cherished members of his council, and it was his daughter. But his sympathy was beginning to be crossed. 

He called up a portfolio of Stef Cao on the transports dash. The inboard computer brought up her profile, and a picture. In the video, Qui-Gon could only see the side of her head and a black and white colorization. This picture was forward, clear, and color. She was lucky not to have inherited her father's looks, and appeared quite pretty. Only seventeen, she was well versed in polices and was well learned in the political process. She was smart. 

But Qui-Gon found the mistake her father make. She was publicly introduced when she was fifteen, and her role was given away. The people knew of her, and saw her at some events, but they didn't know of the important things she did. When it was revealed that she performed tasks that were supposed to be left the older ones, that hated they're leader even more. She grew well liked, though, and even surpassed her father and brother in some polls. 

She was his weak link, he noted. Dunra planned this right. This was a major season for drought, and the people were unhappy, and unlikely to feel for their leader. Qui-Gon could only hope this would go smoothly, and she could easily be retrieved. He knew little of this Dunra character, but if he was bold enough to steal the daughter of the planet's controller, then he was serious about taking over. 

He spoke in a whisper. "Is there information about Dunra in this data base." 

Cya nodded, her eyes looked focused on the road. Intent on making the ride as smooth as possible. The hover transport was hard to cause a bumpy ride, but there may be some problems. This was a public street, and they had no security vehicles to follow. Some nut could try to ram them from behind. 

Qui-Gon put his hand on his lightsaber for reassurance. It was there just in case. 

He reached out for the console, but he felt the momentum slow to a stop. 

His concerns were voiced by Cive. "What's going on, Cya?" 

She looked back, annoyance rung through her voice. "Protesters, sir. What should we do?" 

"I'll take care of it." Qui-Gon announced. Cive looked at him, trying to trust him. Eventually he sighed, and agreed. 

"Go, don't take long. Truh, go with him. Who knows what these people want." He sighed and leaned his back against the seat. Qui-Gon opened his door, and stepped out into he sunlight. 

Truh followed out his door, and stood gazing out at the road block. He looked like he had seen this sort of thing many times before, as he looked over the group. Qui-Gon estimated it to be over twenty people, carrying sighs in a written language Qui-Gon did not understand. He knew some of the letters, but the painted words looked messy. They could be fore anything. 

"They're protesting the loss of money to the school fund. It had to be done, and they don't understand that the flood fund cannot be kept up if something isn't cut. They protested the hospital cuts last year when we had a food shortage, and now this. These people don't understand how complicated this whole this is." He sighed, as he closed his door. Qui-Gon did the same, and the two started off towards the group. A few noticed, and started shouting. 

"Is this why the dislike Cive so much?" He asked. Truh laughed. 

"You met him, now imagine that in a ruler. The people don't like his image, and that's why they hate him. He has good ideas, and they work for their benefit. Bu they hate the ideas because they hate his image. It's a frustrating order of events." Truh grinned, as they came close enough to speak to the protesters. One stepped out of the crowd, a young man. 

He eyed the two, his long blond hair waved in his face and he brushed it aside. "Are you here to solve our problem, or your own?" 

"Dage," Truh hissed. "Another one of your rallies?" 

The young man laughed. "Another one of your bosses mistakes." 

"Does anything make you happy?" Truh took a deep breath and folded his arms, causing Dage to grin. His lips pulled back to reveal a mouth full of white teeth. 

"We both know the answer to that one Truh." He looked at Qui-Gon. "Hey whose this? A new lackey? I haven't properly introduced myself I'm Dage, local trouble maker. If you stay long, you will learn my name well. And take it from Truh, I can't be arrested. I follow all of the local protocols." He seemed polite in a cheeky way. He bowed before Qui-Gon, and waited for his reply. 

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, sent here to resolve a problem here. I was wondering how I could resolve yours?" Qui-Gon watched as the young man suddenly lost his resolve for a moment. He looked behind him, at an associate of some sort. 

"Jedi?" His mouth hung open for a moment, before he took back his former tone. "Yeah, what could you do for me? Even good old Truh can't solve my problem, and Truh is the best problem solver on the planet." 

Qui-Gon looked at him in surprise, his tone showed why Truh looked so annoyed. This young man could prove to be more trouble then it would be worth. Be better to go around. 

"Now, why are you out here, Dage? Causing trouble on purpose." Truh spoke up, Dage eyed him, and smiled another devilish smile. 

"Just to annoy you, Truh just to annoy you. But if your excuse me, I'm talking to Mr. Jedi over here. I find him more interesting then your same old gabble." He turned back to Qui-Gon. "Now, why are you here? To remove the stick up old man Cive's ass? No, no wait. The force isn't balanced here, because Cive sold half of it to pay off last years debt?" 

Qui-Gon found the man bothersome, and didn't want to humor him with a reply, but had to. "We request that you move your blockade. Our situation is growing even more critical every moment you spend in our way." 

"Oooh..." Dage grinned. "Yeah. His daughter. Geeze I plum forgot that he even had a daughter. It is kind of hard to believe he got any. His son seems to be following in the same pattern. Have you seen his girl, how many languages can you saw ugly in, Mr. Jedi?" 

Qui-Gon would have laughed if the remarks had been directed towards something like this. He kept his face placid, "Are you a protester or a comedian?" 

"Hmm..." He thought. "I don't know, let me check my resume." 

He stuck his hands in his pockets, and pulled out nothing. He gazed over at Qui-Gon. "Oh it looks like I don't even have a resume, because I couldn't attend school, because some one made cuts to the school system when my parents tried to enroll me. To bad too, I mean I could have really been some one. But instead, I'm no one, and spend my time standing outside, waving signs around, trying to prevent another little child from following the same path." 

"Yeah, that would be bad. Two of you." Truh mumbled, half under his breath. Dage heard it, and looked over at him. 

"Piffle! It would be as bad as the one of you. Just standing there, being unproductive." He went rigid, and mocked Truh in tone of voice and in the way he walked. "Doye, I'm Truh. I work for our hard working lord and mighty master. It's not fault that I'm such a dope, it's all you protesters. Ooooh bad protesters. Don't do that, don't try to change this society to the better. Doye." 

Qui-Gon had had enough. "We would greatly appreciate it if you move. I assume you have a family." 

Dage looked back and nodded. "My mother and father live on a farm, wretched by drought, and my little brother cannot attend school because of the cuts. Whoops, there Truh. Looks like the circle is starting over again!" 

"Would it pain you to loose you brother?" Qui-Gon wasn't about to give up on this think headed young man. 

He shrugged. "Of course. It pains me to see any family broken up, and don't get me wrong, I do feel sorry for the old guy..." 

"Then why not move. Once he has his everything back in order, then maybe he can solve your problem." Qui-Gon hoped Dage's sympathizes were higher then he admitted. 

Dage folded his arms, and looked back to his associate, and the rest of the group. He turned back around, his arms slumped. He sighed. "I didn't really feel like standing here all day, anyhow. We'll move, as long as you hold to a promise. Just get him to do something that will help everyone." 

"Everyone, or just you?" Qui-Gon felt the conflict growing to a close. 

"Everyone," Dage refolded his arms. "He has my luck with him. But my luck hasn't gotten me far, and will probably curse him. Yeah...my luck is with him and his family." 

He grinned widely, and started to clear his group, as Qui-Gon and Truh started back towards the transport. 

"He is annoying, isn't he?" Truh frowned, Qui-Gon wanted to agree with all his heart, but thought better. 

"He is only because he has to be. He's been pushed around before, and now when authority questions, he answers with his own brand of humor. You cannot arrest him because protesting in certain areas is legal. I assume that is because they rallied for it?" Qui-Gon stated. Truh looked to him and nodded. "We'll catch him one day, until then he has to be tolerated." 

"Hey wait," they turned and looked at the man. His grin looked the same, suspicious and mysterious. "I know that bimbo in your fancy vehicle good get ya there, but you need a guide to get you in." 

"Is that an offer." Qui-Gon asked, raising a brow. 

Dage grinned even wilder. "What else would it be? I can get you past the first set of guards leading towards the maze." 

"What's in it for you?" Truh asked, his tone vicious. 

"Ah, me. There is always something in it for me. Would a be a heartless protester if not? One, count it, one arrest waiver. Can you grant me that, wuss boy and Jedi?" 

Truh looked offended and opened his mouth to speak, but Qui-Gon spoke before he could. "We can grant you that." 

Truh looked at him surprised, and looked as if he was going to explode. Qui-Gon tried to soothe his rage with a look. Hopefully he would understand the Jedi master knew what he was getting into. Dage looked happy, or his surface was happy. Qui-Gon could tell that something twisted was going on in his head. 

"Hurrah!" He grinned. "Let's go!" 

Truh looked over to Qui-Gon. "Let's hope he doesn't get us into any real trouble." 

Qui-Gon smirked. "Let's hope." 

Obi-Wan aimed his blaster rifle at the target, and took a firing stance. His target was Dero, who stood out in the open part of the courtyard. The courtyard proved to be a giant shooting range, full of obstacles and hidden areas along the walls. Four blaster rifles, designed to provide a small shock when the opponent was hit. Obi-Wan had little training with a rifle, but had picked up some skill by watching others fire. He proved to be a formidable shot, and a hard to get opponent. It was three on one, and he had diminished it down to two on one. Soon one on one. 

He fired quickly, and dived back to the ground. He heard Dero fall, and smirked. Shae had underestimated him and his abilities. Now it was down to him and Shae. 

Obi-Wan wanted to observe Shae inside, working on something serious, and not be playing a game, but he didn't seem to have a choice. He was starting to enjoy it anyhow. The fake violence was better then the real most of the situations he had ever been through, and more enjoyable. 

He needed to find where Shae was, and reached out with his mind. Obi-Wan searched the entire playing area, and found Shae only a short while away. He was going to try to come up around his side, and attempt a surprise attack when Obi-Wan had taken a bead on Dero. He was growing closer. 

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes opened, and reached for his lightsaber. He rolled up to his belly, and lifted his lightsaber. Shae had moved quickly and was directly behind him. He jumped to his feet, spun and deflected the shot. 

Would this be considered cheating? No matter, Obi-Wan deflected another shot, aimed back at Shae, who fell. His head pounding, Shae couldn't speak, but Obi-Wan could read the anger. This had been too quick, too easy. He grinned. 

He stood over his fallen foe, and extended a hand. His lightsaber back on his belt, Obi-Wan had retrieved his rifle. Shae eyed him, but accepted the hand. He stood, unsteadily for a few seconds, but recovered. 

"I don't know if I should call that cheating, but you were outnumbered. I have to be fair. You won." His tone was turning friendlier, but still was slightly attentive to Obi-Wan, and would not completely open up. Not yet at least. 

Obi-Wan nodded, still grinning. "Shouldn't dinner be soon?" 

Shae rubbed his head. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go find those two, so we can eat. Then I have to get to work. My dad shouldn't be back for a while, and I've got to get all the work done." 

"What kind of work?" Obi-Wan asked, curious as to what Shae had planned while his parents were out. Certainly not out playing in the courtyard. 

Shae seemed to sidestep the question, which gave Obi-wan some more suspicion, as he pointed quickly to a standing Dero. "Hey look." 

Obi-Wan would have questioned further, but Shae took up a quick pace to reach his friend. Obi-Wan moved over to the two, and pointed to where the last lay. Shae's mood had brightened, and he appeared to treat Obi-Wan as an equal. Not quite a friend yet, but it was nearing, Obi-Wan could feel. 

A servant was sent out to find them in the courtyard, as dinner had been set. Obi-Wan postponed the offer, saying that he had to contact Qui-Gon, to find out how far his mission was going. 

"If something big had happened, he would have contacted you. Obi-Wan, you don't need to." Shae wasn't insisting, but it did sound convincing to Obi-Wan. Nothing serious had happened here, and if anything serious had happened there he would have contacted him. 

Obi-Wan didn't think about it any long. "You're right." 

"All right." Shae grinned, and gave Obi-Wan a friendly smack on the back. Obi-Wan grinned, Shae was acting more and more like his friend ever minute. He felt comfortable, yet not having contact with Qui-Gon for such a long time was disheartening. 

Dinner was served in the main dining room. Obi-Wan finally found an opportunity to question about the metal carvings and patterns on the wall. The main course came to the table, and Shae leaned back in his chair with a sly grin. 

"My father's idea," he chuckled. "The people were always criticizing him for having no public records. The libraries and museums were not adequate, they screamed. So, he combined the two efforts, decorating our house and giving the public a complete record of our planet's history. He was always smart." 

"Was?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Shae suddenly realized his slip of the tongue, "Is. Is smart. My tense was off." 

Obi-Wan half smirked, as he watched Shae blush, and stuck a fork into a his meal. He had asked about the meal, to make sure none was poison, and was given a tour of the kitchen. He was satisfied, and now that he could taste it he was even more satisfied. It was a dish he had never heard of, but it had wrung something familiar in his mouth. The spices were familiar, he thought, vaguely familiar. He looked back to Shae. Shae had his usual grin. 

"It's good, isn't it?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. He swallowed. "Shae, you were born in the palace, right?' 

"Nice dinner conversation," he said sarcastically, "Yes, my sister and I were born in this palace. In fact, my father was born here, as well as my grandfather. It was my great grandfather who built it, he's the one that made most of this city what it is today. Look it up on the walls, Obi-Wan. Our written language isn't complicated, you're smart, you'll figure it out." 

"Maybe I will." Obi-Wan replied, teasing Shae. Shae grinned, and returned to his meal. Obi-Wan was beginning to forget his suspicion further. He continued to eat, before Dero spoke up. 

"Shae, remember when Stef got lost in city, and you and your father kept looking?" 

Shae nodded, his cool exterior suddenly seemed to quiver. His friend had brought up something personal and recent. He glanced at Obi-Wan, and then back to Dero. 

"We found her the next morning. Asleep in the courtyard." Shae replied with little emotion. 

Dero settled down, quieted by a glare from Shae. He looked uncomfortably at his meal, then out the window. He was thinking of something, Obi-Wan looked over. He looked guilty. Was this about the question, or about something else. Obi-Wan quickly returned his meal, he didn't want to be caught staring. 

Shae didn't like the silence, and started to drum his finger on the table. Obi-Wan lifted his head to thank the servants who cleared away the plates. Desert was served, of some cream filled thing that Obi-Wan didn't recognize. The other three grabbed at them, and Obi-Wan casually took one. 

"So, you never said what it was like to be a Jedi yet. What do you do, anyhow?" Shae asked. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Hard to explain. We are the guardians of peace in the galaxy, and try to balance it by solving problems. Some large problems, and others small. I've been on countless missions, that tested different number of my skills." 

"Who orders the missions?" Dero questioned. 

"The council gives the missions, and we take some on request from the supreme chancellor. Each are requests made by planets, and by people like your father." 

Shae smiled. "Yeah, my dad." 

Obi-Wan saw another opportunity. "Why does your father hate the Jedi, Shae?" 

Shae's eyes blazed, but his words were not shaken. "He just does. He considers the Jedi more trouble then their worth, I suppose. He always has, without any real justification." 

Obi-Wan was not convinced. "Is that all?" 

"Well..." Shae thought. "When my father was born, the planet had a civil war. The palace was taken by rebels, causing a lot of structural damage. Jedi were sent to solve the conflict, and the conflict just seemed to get worse. My grandfather was killed in a crossfire exchange, and my father blamed the Jedi. He just has stuck to it." 

"What about you?" Obi-Wan pressed. "Do you share your father's beliefs?" 

Servants had just started to enter, to collect any more dishes. Shae avoided the issue, and stood. 

"Dessert is over, and we must begin work. Sorry Obi-Wan, it's restricted information that cannot be revealed to anyone outside of the cabinet." 

Obi-Wan was disappointed that he had not been answered, and that he had to be ushered out of the room because of the secrets held around documents. He nodded, he understood the secrecy needed, but was unhappy about the work being used as a scapegoat by Shae to avoid his question. The Jedi was compliant, and moved to his room. 

After an attempt to contact Qui-Gon on remote receiver failed, Obi-Wan's worry returned. This wasn't unlike him, Obi-Wan thought to himself with a hint of annoyance. Often his situation never left him with enough time to make the crucial call. Obi-Wan was always anxious by this, but had managed to stop the worry by reminding himself that Qui-Gon would eventually find a way. He always managed to. 

Night had fallen, and he didn't want to return out to the room where Shae and his two friends were working. Just Shae would be working, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Those two seemed more interested in the desert, as he was leaving, then in anything else. Shae looked well off to work independently, and didn't need any help. That was a reason he was excused, another could be of the content. 

He hadn't answered his question, and that was something that gave Obi-Wan a feeling of discontent. Could Shae be the same as his father. No, he had opened up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't want to seem to trustworthy, so he didn't close off the option that Shae was the one behind his sisters kidnapping. 

The moon bathed the courtyard in an odd glow, and Obi-Wan gazed out onto it. He was thankful for the break in action, but wanted to be assigned a task. His task was to stay here, but he couldn't really fulfill it if he was forced away by rules of state. 

His eyes were not focused, but they picked up on a form coming out of the darkness. It caused a shadow on the white glow of the courtyard, and Obi-Wan watched more clearly. It seemed to slink out of the darkness. He couldn't make out the features, but something seemed odd about the shape. 

A second, more familiar form emerged from the opposite direction. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, thankful he kept his suspicions about Shae. They were correct, he frowned. He kept his ears opened, and hid himself behind the closed window pane of the unopened part of his window. They were speaking. 

"How did it go?" Shae asked. The second person laughed. 

"Just super. You were right about the Jedi, sheesh. Doye. Now then, my unfortunate friend. Where's my payment?" 

"I don't have assurances." 

"Piffle! You want assurances..." 

Obi-Wan lost what he said, and tried to lean forward to hear. His head nudged the window pane, and the second window swung open. The two turned up, and gazed at him. Obi-Wan could feel Shae's eyes digging into him, and jumped to his feet. 

He snatched his ligtsaber off the table, and went back to the window. Shae was sprinting towards the door, calling for the guards. They would be here soon, Obi-Wan thought dreadfully, he had to get out. He went to the door, and looked outside. He saw three, ready to catch him when he left his room. Obi-Wan looked back to the window. 

He had to. He eased himself out onto the ledge, and looked down. Long way, he frowned. He looked back. Only way. A calming breath gave him a chance to clear his head. The Force would help him get through the drop, after that he didn't know what to do. 

The second person had mentioned Jedi, so his best choice was to follow the stranger. That would hopefully get him some where worth going. 

He glanced behind his shoulder, just as the door opened. Shae was ahead of the guards, but Obi-Wan didn't pause to count the amount. He didn't meet Shae's eyes, as he let his body go with gravity, and the Force. 

"Hello?" Cive Cao gave a futile cry. He stood in front of a wall, a dead end. "Why did you let him lead us into a corner?" 

Qui-Gon Jinn looked over to the leader of the planet, and frowned. He had put his trust in that keniving devil. Now, the Jedi Master and the Planet's leader were separated from the rest of the team, and stuck in a dead end of the maze. It wouldn't be dead for long, Qui-Gon thought, and pulled out is lightsaber. There had been no need for it earlier, and now seemed like the right time. 

Cive eyed the weapon. "Yeah, cut our way out." 

Qui-Gon didn't make eye contact, and pierced the wall before them with the green blade. It gave way easily, and soon a space had been cut large enough for both to walk through. Something suddenly flashed in Qui-Gon's mind, something wasn't right. 

"Stop." He held a hand out just as Cive was about to step through the hole. Cive eyed him. 

"Why?" 

A piece of rock would serve his purpose, and Qui-Gon bent to grab one off the ground. He tossed the piece through the gap in the wall. It didn't hit the ground, and disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Laser trackers." Qui-Gon announced, and Cive crossed his arms. 

"What are we going to do now, sit and wait for our welcoming committee?" Cive remarked sarcastically. Qui-Gon turned, and eyed him. He was starting to become frustrated with his companions constant badgering. 

"Can't you just be quiet, we've got to think. Thinking requires quiet." Qui-Gon said sternly. Cive's eyes grew wide. 

"Did you just say that to me?" Cive replied, his voice deep. Qui-Gon ignored the threat, and walked past. 

Qui-Gon had made a mental map of the maze as he knew it, but the corridor he walked into was different then before. That's how they had gotten so far lost, the passageways were rotating as they walked through them. He turned back to Cive, who glared in response. 

"The maze has changed position. That is why we have remained lost." Qui-Gon announced. 

"And we can't find any other way out. Can't you use your Jedi powers to get us out of here, isn't that what they are. You can look through walls?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head, calming himself down to a point where he could address the situation with humor. "No, you have been misinformed." 

Cive continued to make the argument drag on and on, and Qui-Gon tuned him out. He focused his attention on his surroundings. The building that Dage had lead them to appeared to have exhaust vents, which suggests that ventilation ducts were used to pipe air in. He lifted his head, and looked at the ceiling, and he quickly picked up on a round grate, situated directly on the roof. It was a good ten feet to reach the ceiling. 

He studied the grate. It would be easy to remove. He focused upon it, allowing his knowledge as a Jedi take hold. The grate slowly started to turn, and with a calm step to the left, Qui-Gon moved out of it's path. 

He regretted a moment to late, that he should have told his companion. The heavy circle fell to the ground with a clang. He was expecting it, and barely flinched. Cive, on the other hand, jumped back in surprise, and knocked himself to the floor. He started to curse, and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. 

"What, were you going to let that fall on me?" Cive yelled, picking himself off. 

Qui-Gon sighed. "No, it was not going to fall on you. Now, hush." 

Qui-Gon felt like he was talking to a five year old. Even when Obi-Wan was in his youth, he did not act as temperamental. Qui-Gon judged the jump, and quickly wanted to escape the endless argument. He performed the operation with a quick and easy rhythm. He landed firmly inside the vent, large enough for him to walk about. He peered down the hole, and smirked at the look on Cive's face. 

"You expect me to do that?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I will find a way for you to get up, and for us to get out. Follow the vents, and the dropping grates. Stay out of their paths, as they might fall on you." 

Qui-Gon started, before he could hear Cive's remarks. He could only trust that Cive would follow, and not go out on his own. He suspected that Cive would probably risk it, and end up in a corner. And argue himself to death. 

He longed for his communicator, and to contact Obi-Wan. He knew that Obi-Wan would be waiting for his contact, and would have something to tell him. Obi-Wan would have found something, he always managed to. Qui-Gon hated not being within contact range, or without contact completely, but often had to break his own oath of always being able to contact his apprentice. It was necessary, he thought. Obi-wan would probably disagree. 

Something hit the vent in front of him, jarring him back to his situation. He had neared the next vent cover, and allowed it to drop. He gazed down, and was glad, not glad but thankful, to see Cive below. 

"Well?" He questioned. Cive had his hands on his hips, and looked cross. 

"Have you found me a way up?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head, then gazed at the vent ahead. He spied something. "Do you see a horizontal rise in the wall?" 

"Yes." 

"Kick the base." Qui-Gon ordered coolly. He pressed his own hand to the bulge he had found. The adjoining vent, he had found, probably ran to the ground for maintenance or to allow a cool air flow. He couldn't determine what, but he could open the grate on his end. 

He heard the firm clang of the metal plate on the lower portion come down. "I'm done." 

"Climb up the vent." Qui-Gon instructed. He hoped the vent wouldn't be that dirty or dust full, or else Cive would be reluctant to climb up. Then again, Cive would probably be reluctant any how. 

He didn't hear any resistance from below, and instead the sound of the other man nudging his way up the flue. Qui-Gon stood, and examined the next part of the ventilation system. There was a fork in the road, to Qui-Gon's further dismay. Which way? He thought of which would seem most logical, but was stuck. He would have to pick one, with fifty/fifty odds of choosing the correct one. 

He looked back to see Cive push himself out onto the vent floor, coughing. He brought himself up, and brushed off whatever dust he could have collected. A sour look on his face, Qui-Gon expected more complaining. The Jedi master studied him, and the look on his face, before turning back to the fork in vent ahead. 

"What next?" Cive asked, the sound of bitterness etching his words. 

Qui-Gon was calm, content that the other wasn't being a bother. "We pick a path. I'm unsure of which way to take, but I am confident we can choose right if we..." 

He was interrupted by a faint noise, that echoed through the vent. It was a voice, some one was yelling. Qui-Gon couldn't determine whom, but Cive knew off the bat. His face seemed to light up, and then back to the state of seriousness. 

"That's Stef, hurry." Cive followed his ears, and started to follow the path that lead left. Qui-Gon held his ground, and waited, trying to figure the location of the scream. It had echoed throughout, and was hard to place. 

"I don't think the left would be correct." He stated. Cive shook his head, and continued left. 

"Try your own way. I'm far enough here, without you I'll be better off. I'm right and you're wrong, and I'll follow my own gut. Travel your own wrong path, if you want. I don't care." Cive waved him off, and started down the vent. Qui-Gon frowned, and wanted to be sure of his own thoughts. He was uncertain, and so was Cive. One of them was bound to find the location of the yell. Hopefully they would both win, and one find the way out as well. 

Qui-Gon left the planet's leader to his own designs, and started down the vent to the right. It narrowed quickly, and he could no longer walk upright, but crawl. He found the area to be tight, but not completely containing. He couldn't see if anything was coming up from behind him, but he could hear. The gaps between the grates was lengthened, and Qui-Gon hadn't found a single one during the first length of the ventilation duct. When he did, his instincts told him not to let it drop. He felt that he had escaped the confines of the maze, and was over something else. 

He found the hand holds, and pulled the grate up. Through the gap in the vent, Qui-Gon could see a polished floor, and not the dirt one of the maze. He watched from above, and lowered his head out of the hole. The place was empty, and Qui-Gon rotated himself, and dropped down. He landed on the floor with grace and almost silence. 

The room turned out to be a corridor of stone, with metal strains winding all over them. It reminded him of the palace, except with a much more evil presence. The Force sent him a message of anger, and of darkness. The walls were made of a more black stone, and echoed his own thoughts of black. This was the right place. 

"Help!" 

The yell was louder now. Qui-Gon had gotten closer, and he could make out the direction he was to go next. His hand went for his lightsaber, and activated it. If he found where Stef was being held, he would need to be ready for anything. 

The corridors were empty, as he followed his ears as the sounds became clearer and louder. He had picked right, he thought with a grin. Cive would be mad, but only had himself to blame. If he were any other man, Qui-Gon would have rubbed Cive's nose in it the next time he saw him. Instead, he would keep his mouth shut, and only offer some comments about the matter. 

A large amount of light was coming through an entrance ahead of him, and Qui-Gon stopped. He pressed himself to the wall, and crept up to the entrance. With a swift glance, Qui-Gon caught all he needed to see. 

In the center of a large room, was a circle. The circle was a pale yellow, while the area surronding was the same black tile as the ones he was standing. Unless the whole place had a yellow floor. The yellow circle looked to be a light, being shone down from above. The dark would be cover, and Qui-Gon disengaged his lightsaber, and turned out of the hall, into the dark arena. 

At first glance, Qui-Gon had seen her. She looked crumpled and small. She was hardly recognizable, but something told him that was Stef. Her hands were shackled to the floor. Her head was lowered, and Qui-Gon could not see her face. This wasn't what he had expected, but he waited in the shadows. Some one was watching. 

He stepped into the light, and Qui-Gon saw what had been watching. From his place in the shadows, Qui-Gon saw what he thought to be a man. It looked more like a beast. If his judgment was correct, the person was taller than he was. A black cape draped off his high shoulders, and onto the illuminated floor. 

"You're father will come." His voice was deep, and smooth. 

She shook her head, and looked up to face her capture. The black caped figure was surely Dunra. 

"He wont give into your demands." She hissed. "He cares for this planet more than me. He cares for the people, and he understands that turning his rule over to you will only cause their demise. You are evil." 

"A statement you will come to regret. He is coming, but he will show up late. The maze has slown he and the Jedi down. He was stupid to follow the Jedi's instructions. They are both stupid." He paced around the glowing floor. He withdrew something from beneath the ruffles. It glistened in the light. Qui-Gon drew a quick breath. A knife was held out in his hand. 

The time to act was now. The Jedi master activated his lightsaber, and watched as Dunra's head spun towards him. 

"You've underestimated me." Qui-Gon called from the shadows. The dark form kept his eyes steady, and did something Qui-Gon didn't expect. He started to laugh, a deep maniacal laugh. 

With a wave of his hand, light engulfed the area. Qui-Gon was blinded by the light. He refocused quickly, only to realize that the entrance behind him had shut. Although his had closed, three more had opened, and people began to enter. Carrying blasters. All aimed at Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi master wavered, his lightsaber momentarily lowered. He shook off the feeling, and then went back to former pose. Not good. 

"Let's see if you can prove me wrong again." Dunra announced, his words echoing off the walls. 

Qui-Gon wondered why the cult leader had such a distaste for him. The only thing he had to play on was the fact that he had asked for Jedi deliverers from Cive. Perhaps he had asked for Jedi only to torment Cive into asking for help for help. Cive had no choice, his daughter was too important to him. 

The Jedi master's cleared, he must be prepared for the force he must contend with. 

He had blond hair, and smiled a lot. Obi-Wan had followed closely enough to observe this, but not close enough to seem obvious. He had little choice as to what to do after he escaped the courtyard, but to follow the other. He didn't know where to go, but a guide helped him greatly. 

The stranger seemed to like the back streets, and maneuvered them with ease and quickness. He was in a hurry to go some where, but Obi-Wan didn't have any trouble keeping up. Obi-Wan was enjoying the night air. 

Obi-Wan had gotten father interested in the cities architecture. The buildings were like nothing he'd ever seen, and he wanted to hear the stories behind them. He wanted to find out as much as he could, but he only managed quick glances at each building as he passed. If only the guide would pause for something, Obi-Wan thought. 

His musings were not honored, and in fact were reversed. The stranger's pace increased to a jog. A large complex formed in the distance, the design amazed Obi-Wan further. His guide ascended a ladder to a catwalk that ran adjoining to the complex. Obi-Wan followed, but lagged behind. The catwalk was much more open then the dark streets, and it was hard for Obi-Wan to remained concealed. 

Obi-Wan wasn't troubled, but was a little anxious to the fact that he wasn't found out. This guide wasn't paranoid, or even careful. He never glanced behind him for a second. This made little sense. No one would be that confident walking dark streets at night. No one. 

Dark tiles replaced the catwalk as he entered the complex. Obi-Wan had lost sight of his guide once inside, but something jumped in inside. Qui-Gon was here, he realized. 

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, and started in the direction the Force told him to go. Down one corridor, around one corner, and down another. He barely had to think about what he which way he wanted to go, he just knew. 

He rounded what he knew to be the final corner, and came to something unexpected. Over a dozen, to his best estimate, dark garbed individuals were circling a single form. Qui-Gon was outnumbered, but not out skilled. Two forms were separate from the others, and seemed to stand out. A tall, black cloaked man towered over a crumpled girl. She glanced over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan enter. Her eyes were scared, and panicked. Obi-Wan saw what she was frightened of in the hand of the tall man, a dagger of a deadly design. 

The black cloaked individual hadn't noticed the second Jedi, and Obi-Wan took his advantage. Qui-Gon looked to have things well in hand, his adversaries looked feeble, and their blasts rarely came close to him. Many dropped within seconds, or lost their weapons. Obi-Wan smirked, this was easy. Perhaps too easy. 

He looked back to the two separate forms, and made a quick dash. Surprise was everything, and he took it to his full advantage. Obi-Wan's quickness paid, and with a swift kick he knocked the knife out of the tall man's hands. It was near him Obi-Wan could fully see his sight, and Obi-Wan would feel outmatched if it weren't for his surprise attack. 

The tall man glared at Obi-Wan, and took a step back. He had no choice, for he had no more weapons. Obi-Wan held his stance and stepped towards the girl. 

"You are defeated," Obi-Wan announced crisply. "No where to run or hide." 

"Young Jedi, you have been underestimated, yet you should not underestimate me." He replied, his voice smooth and deep. Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber trailed on him, not willing to give up his guard. 

"You have no weapons, and no way to defend yourself. You are defeated." Obi-Wan repeated, as he stepped over to where the girl, he was certain to be Stef, sat. 

Obi-Wan glanced past to where Qui-Gon had finished with the clumsy guards, and had moved over to behind Dunra, and had his green blade pointed towards the defeated cult leader. He was truly defeated now, Obi-Wan thought with some satisfaction. 

He should be a dejected man, but instead Dunra was chuckling softly. Obi-Wan's momentary relief dipped. Something was wrong. 

He had other things to do now, and Obi-Wan reached down to break the shackles of Stef, and pull her to her feet. She happily stood alongside him. Stef glared at Dunra, as did Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon just stood steady, awaiting any movement. 

"Stef!" The three turned towards the sudden call. 

Stef's eyes lit up and ran towards her father. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's attention deviated away from their captive, momentarily, to look in the other direction. They looked back, just in time to see the black cape whip out the entrance. Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber, and frowned. This wasn't right. 

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked with a whisper. 

Qui-Gon shook his head, they would discuss this later. Obi-Wan nodded, and stepped back next to his master, and deactivated his saber. He looked back towards the father and daughter, still embracing. He couldn't help but smile. A partially happy ending at least. 

"Thank-you." Cive mouthed to the Jedi. Qui-Gon smiled in spite of himself. 

Things had worked out just as he wanted, and Obi-Wan thought that everything had worked out perfectly. Something didn't click though, Obi-Wan shook his head to himself. Qui-Gon noticed the daze that still filled Obi-Wan's face. 

"I sense it too, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said. "Something isn't right." 

The home of the Cao's was dark, and eerie as they approached. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were able to gather all of the lost members of the group, before they started back. Stef's relief was more then welcomed, and her father looked just as so. 

Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan wanted to tell him something. Perhaps how he managed to find the compound, and bypass the maze. They couldn't speak in the company of the celebrating party, but when they found time alone at night they would. 

"Where are the lights?" Stef asked, as they exited the vehicle that had brought them back. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. 

"Could everyone be asleep?" Obi-Wan asked in return. Cive shook his graying haired head. 

"Shae would leave the lights on, he would be up waiting." 

Obi-Wan bit his tongue, then opened his mouth to speak. "Sir, before I left, Shae and the man you call Dage were talking. I have reason to believe that Shae is connected with Stef's kidnap." 

Cive went scarlet. "How dare you accuse my son of that? He would never do that. Why would he?" 

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon added, "He wanted to take over the government. Your reign may be cut short." 

"No." Cive hissed, and turned away. Stef looked towards the Jedi, then to her father. 

Obi-Wan was unsettled. "Do not rule it out, maybe we should investigate him." 

Cive was already up the steps to the structure, and turned back to yell. "You will not accuse my son of such atrocities. You are my guests, and soon you will over stay your welcome." 

Obi-Wan wanted to argue back, but didn't. Cive wouldn't listen, and he had little chance of convincing him. It had been a stressful, late, night. In the morning, after much rest, he would bring it up again. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were the last two up the steps, and talked quietly. 

"Master, what are we going to do?" 

Qui-Gon paused. "Any evidence we get must we solid. He will not be easily convinced by pure witness accounts. We can't spend too long, other matters are more important then this." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "We wont get much sleep tonight." 

Qui-Gon smiled. "I hate to, but I agree. Tonight is already today, Obi-Wan, the start of a new day happened without us even noticing." 

"At least the sun isn't out yet." Obi-Wan smirked slightly, but his smile was quick to fade, as Shae appeared on the top of the stair well. His father stood just two steps below. Shae's eyes widened at the sight of both his father and sibling. 

"Dad, I..." Shae's eyes looked from Cive back to Stef. "How did you find her?" 

"We just did, Shae. What happened while I was gone?" Cive walked past his nervous son, and up the remaining steps. The others followed, Shae only looked courteously towards them, until Obi-Wan approached. 

"Why'd you run out on us last night?" his tone dipped down, and his voice lowered. 

"I know what your up too, and it wont take us long to convince your father." Obi-Wan replied. The two had drawn Qui-Gon's attention. After he dropped to their pace, Shae sped up past Obi-Wan to walk near his father. Obi-Wan frowned, and eyed the back of Shae's head. 

"He's got something planned." Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon, though he was sure he already knew. 

Qui-Gon nodded. "But for whom, his father or sister?" 

Qui-Gon knew how frustrated Obi-Wan was with Cive, and what might happen to the family, and the planet, if Shae overthrew his father. Qui-Gon had been avoiding Dyn since they found them lost in the maze. He didn't know what she had to do with the whole plot, and what her part would be later. 

They were allowed to return to their room, and prepare for departure tomorrow. They were to depart the next morning on Cive orders. The quicker they left the better, the leader had declared. Too few hours were left to sleep, so Obi-Wan left his room to explore. Not to explore, exactly, but to find out more about Stef and her kidnapping. 

He found her room, without being seen by anyone, and knocked softly. Obi-Wan hopped she wouldn't be asleep. 

"Come in." He was glad to hear. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, were you sleeping?" he entered, and saw her sitting on a chair near a desk. She had rotated her chair to face him. 

She shook her head. "You'd think so, but no. I've got some work." 

"You should rest, it would be best." 

Stef smirked. "You sound like the doctors. I've got to work." 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "On what?" 

Obi-Wan had walked over, and gazed at the data piled on her desk. She lifted the nearest one to his eyes. He gazed over the work with little interest. The data was in basic, and he could understand the writing, unlike the walls. 

"It's just some speeches, for next week." She announced. Obi-Wan read the start, and believed her. They were well scripted. No wonder her father needed her so badly. 

"Can you tell me what happened at the compound?" Obi-Wan was quick to get to the point. 

She didn't say anything, and continued writing. Stef stopped, and looked at him. Obi-Wan felt the pain in her gaze, and regretted his question. "It was...it was hard." 

"How so?" 

"I was so afraid," Stef placed her work back on the desk, "I didn't know if anyone was coming. Dunra was a vicious man, Jedi, a vicious, evil, man. He kept me without food, only a murky water source. He was always talking about my father, and how he wanted the entire planet at his feet. His rule was going to be different, he said, his rule would be that of a force that could not be stopped. My father was an idiot, Dunra laughed, and a fool to chase a little girl." 

Obi-Wan exhaled. Her story sounded painful, as was her voice. She looked directly into his eyes. 

"Please don't question my brother, my father has been through so much. Don't make it worse. He dislikes you so." Stef pleaded. 

"I don't want to take my chances," Obi-Wan replied. "It's important to find out the truth behind your kidnapping. Whether your brother, or Dunra, was behind the whole thing. Your brother and Dunra have the same idea. To take over the planet." 

Stef shook her head. "You've seen our world, their is not much to it. I don't understand what makes it so attractive. Don't make my brother sound like some sort of sociopath, hell-bent on taking over the world when their are bigger things out their. My father only runs the planet, it would be better for my brother if he ran for the Senate seat in several weeks, and not take over a pity planet now." 

"Pity?" Obi-Wan was quick to pick up on the word. 

"Our planet is full of outraged citizens, Dage is in their numbers. My father cannot make them happy, no matter what he tries. Things are blown out of proportion by Dage and his group. No wonder he helped Dunra in my capture. He thinks that if he helped Dunra, Dunra would do the same to him." Stef smirked at her last words. 

"And you're not convinced by that?" Obi-Wan questioned. 

She shook her head. "No. Dunra does things for himself, and only that. He was using Dage." 

"And what if some one was using Dunra?" Obi-Wan brought up the topic again. This time Stef was finally threw with the whole conversation. 

"You have so much doubt in my brother, just as many as my father does you." She stood. "Please get out." 

Obi-Wan didn't move from his place. "Don't ignore the truth, like your father. You have to believe it. Your brother is the one behind all of this, and that is the only explanation. It was not Dunra controlling Dage, it was Shae controlling Dunra!" 

"No!" She yelled back. "Get out before I call the guard!" 

Obi-Wan turned, but called over his shoulder. "Don't be surprised when he tries something more." 

He did not hear her reply, only the crash of a vase on the door behind him. 

While Obi-Wan was elsewhere, Qui-Gon had stayed in the room. He hoped Obi-Wan wasn't out waking up anyone who wanted to sleep, but his padawan was courteous, and wouldn't disturb. He hoped that Obi-Wan would find more about the mystery surronding his suspicions towards Shae. 

Qui-Gon had some inklings towards Shae. If he wanted to put anything into motion, it would be a good idea to put a blinder over his father's eyes, by orchestrating his sisters kidnapping. Qui-Gon wished he could speak with Cive about it, but Cive wouldn't listen if he tried. 

The Jedi master lay on his sleep couch, not sleeping. His body was resting, but his mind wasn't. If he used the proper Jedi techniques needed, he would be well rested when it was time to leave. He wasn't to certain if Obi-Wan would be the same. 

Should they leave tomorrow? Too many unanswered questions would be left if they did. Their mission had resolved, and it would be best to get back to the temple and receive a more urgent mission. 

A cool breeze blew in from the open window, and Qui-Gon stood. He moved over, and gazed out over the courtyard. The sky was starting to bruise on the horizon, and the sun would soon rise. From here, Qui-Gon could see their starfighter, safe in the courtyards far corner. He studied the ship momentarily, before reaching out to close the window. 

Movement caught his eye, and he stopped. A form moved with sift ease, and was meddling underneath the craft. Qui-Gon didn't like the feeling he got from this. Some one was sabotaging their way off of this world. The form stood out of the shadows, and Qui-Gon saw a figure he had learned to recognize. Dage's hair whipped in the light breeze, and the remaining soft glow from the moon reflected off of his teeth. 

"I'm really starting to hate him." Qui-Gon mumbled under his breath. 

"Who?" 

Qui-Gon turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. 

"That certain person, who is right now sabotaging out ship. The plot thickens, Padawan." Qui-Gon looked from Obi-Wan back to the window, before closing it completely. Obi-Wan looked slightly surprised. 

"Why not try to stop him? Catch him in the act." 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We should let this play out. If this brings us closer to finding out who was behind this facade. I'll put in a call to Master Yoda in the morning, to report out progress, and perhaps get us a way back. If we have a mission waiting, we'll hurry back." 

Obi-Wan nodded, then stifled a yawn. He gazed over to his sleep couch, and then to his master. "Let's hope our friend does his work quietly, I want to get some sleep." 

"Enjoy it," Qui-Gon advised with a smirk. "The story will unfold further, later this morning." 

The hours slipped by quicker then Obi-Wan had wanted them too. They were awakened by a servant, and asked to come to a celebration breakfast, then they would have their opportunity to leave. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had exchanged looks when the servant announced this. They both knew the ship wouldn't run, and they had a notion that some one at the palace would know as well. 

Obi-Wan had found Stef, and she apologized for the abrupt end to their conversation that night. Obi-Wan sensed she was being sincere, and agreed with her apology. 

As they took their seats, Cive rose from his. "We've got some bad news for you, Jedi, some one came into the courtyard in the early hours this morning. Your ship wont take off." 

"Our communications console is all yours, if you wish to contact some one. But if you want to wait, a transport will be leaving for Coruscant in two days, and you can take that." Dyn spoke. 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We place the call, it would be best to leave. Our mission has been completed here." 

Cive nodded. "The sooner you leave better." 

Dyn shot her husband a look. He didn't look like he would take this remark back, he just simply sat back down. 

They ate in a bitter silence. Obi-Wan was certain that it was Cive who was the one causing the silence, not he and Qui-Gon. They weren't about to speak about the events, anyhow. Cive would simply bite their heads off. They should, though. It bothered Obi-Wan that Cive wouldn't believe his son was capable of it. How blind could he be? Obi-Wan didn't know Cive, but he was sure that if it had been anyone but his son, he would have believed what he and Qui-Gon had to say. 

Suddenly, Dyn spoke up. "There will be a public celebration, around noon. If you could stay until then, we would appreciate it." 

Cive looked towards her, with a look that read 'We?' but he kept his mouth closed, and looked back down towards his dish. 

"We will try." Qui-Gon replied. "It will depend upon what are next mission will be." 

"It could be anything." Obi-Wan said. 

"Really?" Shae remarked, sarcastically. Obi-Wan wanted to shoot him a glare, but though better of it. 

That ended it. The dishes were cleared, and Qui-Gon left to contact the temple. Obi-Wan went out to the courtyard to investigate the damage Dage had done to the ship. It was minor, and easily repairable if the right components were at his disposal, but he had not been offered anything to repair the ship with. 

He lifted his head, and scanned the courtyard. Something tingled in the back of his mind that he was being watched. Pillars stood throughout the courtyard, made of the same material as the buildings. Perched atop one was a form, clad with a black cape in a crouch. 

"Problems with your ship?" Dage laughed, as he hopped from his perch to the ground next to Obi-Wan. 

"Shouldn't you be protesting?" Obi-Wan folded his arms. Dage just smiled. 

"Oh hush. I've come to bring you good news, and bad." Dage announced. Obi-Wan raised a brow towards him. 

"What do you mean?" 

Dage rolled his eyes. "Can't you understand simple speech? Do I have to say it slower?" 

"No, no, I knew what it meant. Just elaborate on news." Obi-Wan replied. 

Dage grinned. "You do catch on quickly. It's about our good leaders, Mr. Cive and Mr. Shae. Both are up to something, something big." 

"What?" 

He rolled his eyes, again. "Bad news. I only know what they tell me, and Shae doesn't tell me much. Only what he knows." 

"So Shae is behind the kidnapping?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Whoever tells Shae what to do is behind it. It's Dunra, he's a big dope. It's not Shae, he's always listening to somebody. It's some one higher then them both." Dage looked around suspiciously, as if some one had been watching the watcher. "Could be anybody." 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anybody, that really narrows it down." 

"Yeah," Dage grins. "Bothers you doesn't it?" 

"You bother me." Obi-Wan replied. "Can you tell me anything more." 

"After that compliment.....yeah. I was supposed to lead you to the compound. It was a set up, for you and the old guy to find Stef." Dage lowered his voice. Talking in daylight, in an open courtyard, wasn't a wise tactic for some one as sneaky as Dage. 

"And why are you telling me this?" Obi-Wan kept his arms folded, but was growing suspicious of Dage. He had all rights. From what Qui-Gon had said about him, and the actions earlier, he didn't know if he could trust this now all information giving man. 

"I've got my reasons, and they are mine for the keeping. You want to keep prying, you and your pretty face will get smack. I've got to go. I'd be in big trouble if Shae found out, I'm on his payroll." Dage grinned and sped towards the wall. He used the gaps as hand grips, and quickly scaled the thing and was out. Obi-Wan was left with Dage's answers, but his own questions. 

"What a strange person." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath, as he looked back to the ship. 

He was of some help, Obi-Wan thought, but maybe his help wasn't all it seemed to be. Another one of those annoying puzzles. Cover-ups, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, how annoying. Obi-Wan lifted his head back up, and glanced over his shoulder. Qui-Gon was approaching, and Obi-Wan stood. 

"When do we leave?" Obi-Wan asked quickly. 

"How fast can you fix the ship?" 

Obi-Wan frowned. "What did Master Yoda say, surly he wants to get us back as quick as possible. We're doing nothing here." 

"I agree with you, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, "but the fact we've encountered another problem. Our saboteur was in two places at once early this morning. Come along, I'll let you be the judge." 

Obi-Wan followed, wondering what was going on. The comm room wasn't far, threw the courtyard and down the hall. Shae sat in a chair, in front of the a screen used for transmissions. Shae was frowning, but when was he not Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

"Do you want me to review it for him?" Shae asked, in a tone that wasn't too friendly. 

"Please." Qui-Gon said plainly, not listening to the tone. 

Shae reached out across the panel, and flicked a switch and the screen came to life. A replay was shown, with the date being indicated in the bottom corner. The room they were in now was shown, with the dark caped figure appearing again. The long hair was distinguishable, but they couldn't see his face. 

"Dage?" Obi-Wan thought aloud. Shae nodded his dark hair in agreement. 

"And from what Qui-Gon has been able to tell me, this was at the same time as in the courtyard, sabotaging your ship. He did the same to the communications signal, we can't send messages. This doesn't help the both of us." Shae sighed. 

Qui-Gon nodded. "It looks like we'll have a chance to investigate further into Stef's kidnapping." 

Shae opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. He stood, and excused himself, and walked out. 

"Are we certain this is Dage, we never really get to see his face." Obi-Wan asked. 

"We are not," Qui-Gon replied. "It is possible that it could be some one else if Dage was in the courtyard at the same time. It looks like we shall be attending the celebration later today. I have a feeling Dage will show. 

"He spoke with me in the courtyard before you came earlier," Obi-Wan replied. "If we do find him, I don't believe him to be a most reliable source possible." 

"When in doubt, go with what you have." Qui-Gon said. "It's our only choice, Padawan." 

The square was full as Qui-Gon politely pushed his way threw the people. He apologized to each, but they seemed to care less. Obi-Wan was close at his heels as they approached a gathering, which they were told consisted of Dage and some of his comrades. 

Some of the people who were in attendance were there to celebrate, others there to further their protest. Dage was for the latter. Qui-Gon glanced towards the central stage, as were most of the crowd. They were awaiting the Cao's arrival, and growing restless. 

A second stage stood on the opposite side of the large square, it would be used by opposing forces during a debate session among the state leaders, appointed by the people. One of the changes Dage's group had called for, Qui-Gon thought to himself. 

"There, Master." Obi-Wan motioned towards the blond head, bobbing in the sea of faces. 

Dage had spotted them as well, and waved. Obi-Wan smirked at the antic, and gazed over at Qui-Gon, who half-smirked as well. 

"Glad you could attend. On whose behalf, if I may ask?" Dage asked, smiling away. 

"No ones." Qui-Gon replied. "We are impartial, and are only here to find out who sabotaged the communications station at the compound." 

Dage narrowed his eyebrows into a goofy expression. "You're looking at me? Hey, I only messed your ride, not the comm thing." 

"Who would sabotage the communication station?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the chuckle Dage got from the rhyme. 

"Who else?" Dage grinned. "Hey, my good looks are hard to impersonate, but I'm sure that good old Shae can put out a pretty good facsimile." 

"You sure enjoy pointing fingers don't you?" Obi-Wan looked at Dage. Dage kept smiling, enjoying the attention. 

"Almost as much as you. Shhhh.." he brought a quick finger up to his lips, "Our wise 'n' mighty leader ascends. Bow to him." 

Some of Dage's comrades joined in a mock show of respect, by giving a few bows in the direction of the stage, and Cive. Qui-Gon ignored the adolescents, and looked up at the main stage. 

"It is with great happiness that I come before you today. If you have not already heard, me and my council have taken back my daughter, Stef, from the grasps of the illintentioned Dunra. I welcome her before you today." Cive stepped back and Stef took his place at the central portion of the stage. She came with a scattered amount of applause as robotic cameras hovered around, catching the event on recordings, and projected it onto a large screen behind the stage. It was massive, and seemed to dwarf those whose image was being projected upon it. It had risen during the short period of time Qui-Gon had spoken with Dage, and was now engulfing the area behind the stage. 

"I thank all of you," Stef began, "for your hope and prayers during this stressful time. But my most thanks goes to the Jedi Knights who helped my father save me. Are they here?" 

Stef panned the crowd, as did the cameras, until they found Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They're images expanded onto the large screen. The applause could be heard, but Qui-Gon could feel that it was for the ghost image of Dage in the background. 

The image switched back to Stef, on the stage, as she drew a breath for another remark. Before she could speak, another voice came through. 

"Celebrating so quickly, sister dear?" All eyes moved to the second stage, as Shae rose from the center of the platform, up to viewing level. Qui-Gon heard Dage screaming a boo in his direction, and gazed over his shoulder at the blond man. 

Shae's image now filled the screen. "Oh, your ordeal is hardly over." 

Cive rushed towards the center of the platform, and in front of his daughter. "Shae, what is this all about?" 

"You'd never guess it Dad," Shae began, "but these people are unhappy with your rule. Am I right?" 

Yelling, and applauding followed. 

"See? So, while you were gone, out chasing your daughter, I made some changes that even the all seeing Jedi didn't catch, because he was chasing an idiot. You see, with this document, I have control of this planet. You are no longer leader of Derat." He raised the document, and grinned. Wild applause came from the crowd. 

Qui-Gon was surprised to see Dage frowning, and his arms folded. "He's lying, you can tell. He's got something up his snobby sleeve." 

"Master, I am in agreement with Dage. I don't trust Shae, and his motives." Obi-Wan nodded with Dage's opinion. 

Dage smirked. "The planet is in revolution, Qui-Gon. Whatever support Cive has, will be quickly crushed by Shae's. My group isn't fully prepared for this, but I have had some inklings...the old is best, and I am siding with," He rolled his eyes, "I'm siding with Cive. I never thought that would come from my mouth, but it did. If 'ya can get off of this rock, do it as fast as you can, because I think that Shae will be quick to blast you off if you don't leave first." 

"Oh no," Qui-Gon gazed from Shae to Cive, "I think this is more about us then it appears." 

To be continued.... 


End file.
